creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MonaLS
Welcome Hi! :) Welcome to the Creatures Wiki. Thanks for all your pages and edits in the Category:Webrings section. If you need any help with editing stuff, please feel free to ask me or one of the other admins. I hope that you have fun on the wiki. - Malkin 05:34, 30 January 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome! I've been meaning to add information for awhile, but could never figure out the interface. Finally decided to take the plunge this weekend. Thanks for removing the mis-named article. :) It's actually fascinating seeing some of the older Creatures sites, there is some pretty interesting stuff out there. Thanks again for the welcome! MonaLS 05:51, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Llamas! Hehe, it was a blast being so llama on such a llama day, yes? May the llamas be with you... always. -Llamanduin 04:50, 2 April 2006 (UTC) :It was a blast, thanks for the llamatainment! :) MonaLS Promotion In light of your considerable recent contributions and help on the wiki, I have summarily granted you sysop powers to enable you to help us further (haha! You're trapped now!). Please see the Wikipedia admin page and how-to guide for details on your new powers. Just remember: Use them for good and not for evil. And poke Malkin or GreenReaper or me if you need help. ;) ElasticMuffin 13:51, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the whack with the admin stick ElasticMuffin! Would this be the wrong place to say: "Bwahaha?" :) MonaLS 01:06, 25 April 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, yes, it is. But I forgive you. This time. >.> ElasticMuffin 22:40, 25 April 2006 (UTC) :::LOL, I promise to only use my powers for good. :) MonaLS 01:38, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Reverting A hint on reverting - to easily revert a page, click on the history tab, and compare the latest version with the previous version - you should see a link that says "rollback". Also, using the Wikia Spam Blacklist helps protect not only us from repeat attacks, but all the other Wikia, too. :) - Malkin 01:32, 1 July 2006 (UTC) :Thanks Malkin, I don't see rollback on the talk pages, but I know I have seen it on other pages. Question - how long should spammers like that be blocked for? If they are blocked indefinitely, will that block legitimate users in the future? I don't know a lot about how IPs work or what companies have what IPs. (I know my IP changes every once in a while when we have to reboot the modem.) MonaLS 02:05, 1 July 2006 (UTC) ::If the same rules apply on Wikia than those on Wikipedia (as they should), IP blocks will not hamper future users if they register. This is a rather close community, and since there really isn't any reason not to register, I don't really see it as a problem. :) As for changing IP's, I guess that's just something you'll have to deal with? Anyway, due to the rate of reverting spam on Wikis, I think most people give up on the act very quickly- it's just not worth the effort.... -- Anduin (Talk) Guidelines As our size increases, I have decided that more structure is needed in the wiki's rules. I've got a new guidelines system (roughly equivalent to the policies on other wikis) up and running. If you get the time, go poke at it and maybe comment on the guidelines being proposed, and perhaps even propose one that we forgot. :) ElasticMuffin 04:17, 29 April 2006 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea, I'll take a look! MonaLS 05:54, 30 April 2006 (UTC) Good job! You and Malkin have been doing a fabulous job keeping this thing humming along since I started being less active. Note that this may not signify a triumphant return on my part; real life is eating my lunch atm. But anyway, keep up the good work! ElasticMuffin 16:55, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :Thanks ElasticMuffin! Nice to see you again! :) MonaLS 04:57, 14 July 2006 (UTC) I'm Alive! Just a note to let people know I am still around, just working a lot of overtime. Hope everyone is doing well! MonaLS